College Years
by Raniatlw
Summary: Chapter 7 is new! After Apocalypse wreaks havok in our X-men's lives, things settle and a sense of normalcy reins. This is the story that follows the lives of Scott, Rogue, Jean, and Alex as they go through college. Relationships are challenged, changed and new ones begin. This is a story about growing up and moving on. Scott/Rogue/Alex; Jean/Logan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N2:** **Jan 6, 2013:** Hey guys, I'm back. After putting this story on hold, I've decided to re-vamp the chapters and continue updating it. If you've already read the first two chapters, you're going to notice quite a few changes. They've been totally re-surfaced, new content has been added, and, in general, the quality is much better than before (I hope). So, I seriously suggest that you re-read the first two chapters.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one and I hope you'll let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

_**~ September 10, 2004 ~**_

Rogue sat in her room, working away on her math homework, silently. She wanted nothing more than to get it over with so she could go outside and enjoy the last remnants of summer before it finally faded into fall.

Glancing out her window, she saw that the sun was high in the sky, almost noon, it seemed. It was a bright and sunny day, with a slight breeze rustling the still green leaves of the trees. But, the cheery mood the weather should have provided did not run through the mansion.

The institute was about to lose yet another occupant. After the battle with Apocalypse, almost four months before, many of the student's—those with families, at least—had gone home. And much like Jubilee and Rahne's parents from the year before, some had decided to keep them at home. Now, they were also down Sam, Amara, and Roberto.

On top of that, Kurt and Kitty had decided to do their senior year in England, at some private school with a crazy name like Excalibur.

And today, Jean would be off to medical school.

The striped haired mutant let out a sigh. Jean had never been her best friend in the past, but in the last month or so, sans Kitty and her brother, the older girl had come close to filling the role. Without any words really, she, Jean, and Scott had fallen into a routine of hanging out together; it had been a strange, yet, enjoyable time.

But, Rogue had to remind herself that with all the changes happening around the mansion, not all were in the loss column. Apocalypse's attack had encouraged a few new mutants to join their cause. Warren had decided to join in an advisory sort of capacity. And Piotr Rasputin had also decided to stay to see what he could learn. But, probably the most surprising and disconcerting—at least to Rogue—addition to the X-men was that of Gambit, otherwise known as Remy Lebeau.

Her handful of run-ins with the Cajun pre-his-X-men-days had not prepared her for living under the same roof with him. He was frustrating and confusing and that he had set his sights on her had made it all the more aggravating. Rogue had no idea what to do about his advances.

"Time to go…" Rogue heard from down the hall, through her open door.

It was Jean. Rogue tossed aside her math textbook and notebook she'd been working in and climbed off her bed. She went for her door, only to come to a halt when Jean suddenly appeared, her purse in hand, clad in a short leather jacket, looking all ready to leave.

She gave her a small smile and Rogue suddenly felt a lump forming in her throat. It was ridiculous really; the two of them were so different. Jean was outgoing, while Rogue didn't mind spending night after night quietly at home alone. Still, they shared a bond, one that Rogue was sure had begun before her friends had left.

She realized now that they had at least come to some sort of understanding, first, after Jean's powers had gone haywire, and second, after her own had. The loss of control of one's body was something no other X-men had seemed to experience; except for maybe Scott, who, like Rogue, had to battle for control on a second by second basis.

"Ya're really going?" Rogue asked her slowly, as to hide the shake in her voice.

Jean nodded once. "Yeah," she said simply, putting the smile back on her face after it momentarily faltered.

"Come on, Jean," she heard Scott's gentle voice. "Logan's waiting."

It was then Rogue noticed the tall, young man standing off to the side. Their gazes met and they shared a commiserating sad look.

"Oh… all right," Jean replied reluctantly.

Rogue turned her attention back to the red-head. She noticed Jean hesitate in step. And then, the next thing Rogue knew, the taller girl was leaning down, embracing her. It took Rogue a moment to respond. She'd yet to become comfortable in close quarters, even though she'd gained control over her abilities.

She put her hands on Jean's back, giving her a light squeeze. She was surprised when the psychic mutant whispered in her ear, "Take care of him for me while I'm away?"

They pulled back from the hug and Rogue looked up into Jean's green eyes, seeing the same question there. She nodded her head in affirmation, making Jean's smile seem less sad.

"Well," Jean said happily.

Scott put a guiding hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, distracting her from Rogue. Rogue took the moment to study Scott. In the two years she'd come to live in the institute she'd watched him grow both physically and mentally. He was a leader in every sense of the word: decisive, productive, assertive, and yet, caring. And through the months and months of getting to know him, she'd seen that caring, compassionate side grow.

She'd probably always have feelings for him, she realized.

She unknowingly let out a sigh, drawing their attention back to her. Rogue caught Scott's gaze on her; she saw the question there on his face. A question she could never answer.

She gave a slight shake of her head; right now wasn't about her, she had to remind herself. It was about her friend, Jean.

"Ah'll uh… walk wit' ya guys ta tha door," Rogue said to cover up her brief moment of longing.

They moved together as the trio they'd come to be. When they reached the front door, Rogue hung back, standing in the doorframe to watch the good-bye unfold.

* * *

"That's the last of the bags, Red."

Jean gave Logan a grateful nod, letting him know that she'd heard. She started to move towards the passenger side door, feeling Scott's presence trailing after her. She paused at the closed door and turned to face the front façade of the institute. There, gathered on the steps and front lawn were the inhabitants of the mansion. In the front of the group was the Professor, flanked by Strom and Hank, watching her with pride. She'd already said her goodbyes to them. The younger mutants were there, as well, and even Warren, Piotr, and Remy had shown up for her send off.

And then there was Rogue. She stood back in the doorway, ever a loner, except for the past month. They'd really come to know each other more in those four weeks than over the span of the two years they'd lived together. Strange circumstances had thrown them together and they'd clung to each other, becoming close friends.

Jean frowned slightly, she hoped the younger girl would continue to grow and blossom even when she was gone. And she hoped she'd let love find her in the form of a certain suave Cajun man.

She held up a hand, waving at everyone, before Scott came to stand before her. He looked down at her with such love and adoration. She sometimes couldn't believe that _he_ loved _her_. She wasn't anything special. She was just an ordinary girl, granted a mutant, but still ordinary. It sometimes overwhelmed her, knowing that she had his affections and that he thought she was perfect. It scared her to think that one day she'd do something less than perfect and that she'd fall from grace in his eyes. It was inevitable, really. She wasn't perfect, she had deep flaws and one day he'd come to realize that. She only hoped that they'd be together, still, after.

She gave her boyfriend of one-year a sad smile. "I can't believe this is actually happening…"

He reached out, putting a hand on either side of her shoulders. "Believe it," he answered, a fond smile on his face. "You deserve this. I'm so proud of you."

She beamed up at him, warmed by his sentiment. "Thank you, Scott."

"Time to go, Jean," Logan interrupted gruffly.

She saw Scott throw the older man a sour look. He seemed ready to give him an angry retort. She didn't know what was up with them. Lately, the one-time mentor-student relationship had become so strained that the two of them had been at each other's throats.

"I'm going to miss you," Jean announced quickly so as to regain her boyfriend's attention.

That did the trick. He tilted his head back to her, giving her his full attention. "I'll miss you, too. But, Albert Einstein College of Medicine is only three hours away, I'll visit you."

"Until you go off to college, too," she reminded a little dejectedly.

Of course she'd be happy when he figured out what he wanted in life, but the selfish part of her wanted him to remain close.

"That won't be for another year, at least, I still need to sort some things out, you know that…" He leaned into her, placing a tender kiss on her cheek. "Until then, we've always got the weekends."

"I'm still going to miss you," she said stubbornly; her pout giving way to a grin. "I love you, Scott."

The moment was interrupted when they heard Logan growl loudly and then slam the driver side door of the SUV. Their goodbye, it seemed, was getting cut short.

Jean wrapped her arms around Scott. His lips close to her ear, he whispered, "I love you, too."

She pulled back from his embrace, giving him one last look, before her hand went to the door handle. Opening it, she heard Logan say, "Come on, Jean. I don't have all day."

Letting out a reluctant sigh, she let her eyes roam over the place she called home one last time before climbing in.

"Finally," her driver said petulantly.

She turned her gaze on him. Logan had always been a bit of a mystery to her. He was a true loner, not like Rogue. And yet he still chose to live under the same roof as all of them. But not only live, he willingly chose to help the Professor help them. It went against his nature, clearly, and yet, he did it nonetheless. That's how she knew he was truly a good man.

"I'll miss you, too, Logan," she said giving him a smile.

He turned his gaze on her, it was apparent that she'd shocked him, but he didn't say anything. They drove on in a companionable silence, until an hour in, she heard him mumble, "I'll miss you, Jean."

She turned her green eyed gaze on him abruptly. He was staring straight ahead. For a minute, she thought she'd been hearing things, but when he turned his head briefly to smirk at her knowingly, she felt a flutter in her chest at the look.

Today, she somehow knew, would be the beginning of a new and great time in her life.

* * *

Well that's it for this first chapter. Originally, the first chapter included the one-year later part, but I've decided to make that a separate chapter.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this re-vamped chapter. Let me know what you think, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N2 Jan 6, 2013: **Hey again. Now here's a revised chapter two. You'll see major changes in this one, too. For one, it's not exactly one-year later anymore. And, I've added more content to the Jean-not-coming-home scene. And I've cut out the plane scene and the arrival in Hawaii scene; those are being saved for Chapter 3.

So, anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

_**~ July 10, 2005 ~**_

Scott sat alone in the kitchen, at the breakfast nook. It was well past lunchtime and he knew someone would be down shortly to begin dinner preparations. He should probably move to somewhere more private, considering he was on the phone with Jean.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, hope straining his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Scott," Jean replied; he heard her flip some pages, before going on. "Finals are weeks away. I'm so unprepared. And I just can't leave right now; I've just started a genetic research project. I'm being supervised by Dr. Connors!"

He heard the excitement in her voice. Over the course of their conversations, she'd told him about the project. How Dr. Connors was the expert on something or other, and how prestigious it would be to earn a spot on his research team. Scott was proud of her; but he'd hoped when the summer had hit that she would have come home for vacation. No such luck; first, it had been spring courses and now this.

He held back his sigh as he explained, "I know and I'm happy for you, really. But, Rogue and I are leaving tomorrow…"

"That's tomorrow!" Jean exclaimed. "But I thought you weren't leaving until the eleventh?"

"The eleventh _is_ tomorrow, Jean," he said dryly.

A sound caught his attention and he looked up to see Rogue entering the kitchen. She gave him a quizzical look, so he mouthed, "Jean." Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked at him, wondering, clearly, if she should stick around. He gestured for her to go about her business. She was obviously there to make dinner. If she heard any of their conversation it would be all right. After all, in a way, it affected her too. Both of them would be leaving for college the next day. And both would want to see Jean before then, for separate reasons, of course.

"Oh," Jean replied, voice strained, he heard her begin to flip through pages again, her day-planner, he knew. "Oh… I just… I don't know…"

She sounded so stressed that the next words out of his mouth were a necessary lie. "Jean… it's ok."

"It's not ok," she argued.

"Look," he said, letting out a sigh. "Right now isn't a good time for you, I get it. We'll see each other at Christmas…"

Rogue had stopped what she'd been doing and was now looking his way. She had a displeased, perplexed look on her face. He gave her a shrug of his shoulders, what could he do?

"You know… you know I'd drop everything for you if I could, right?" she asked him, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"I know," he said, pushing down his doubts. A part of him knew, though, that if that were true she'd already be on her way. Still, he understood she was extremely busy.

"So," she began tentatively. "Are we ok?"

"Yeah," he answered automatically. _For now, at least. _They'd hardly seen each other the last few months and they'd been only three hours apart. What would happen when they had the entire country, plus an ocean between them? He was less than optimistic.

"Good… all right," she said, more cheerily. "We love each other; we'll find a way to see each other soon. So, for now, focus on Hawaii, on seeing your brother, and on becoming a great teacher. There's no one in this world who I think will make a better teacher."

He chuckled. "Aside from the Professor…"

"All right, hotter, then," she conceded.

They shared a laugh that died off quickly. There was a slight pause then and, unsurprisingly, it was an awkward one, like so much else had become in their relationship since it became long distance.

"Can you wish Rogue good luck for me; tell her it's awesome that she wants to become a teacher, too."

"She's right here if you'd like to talk to her for a second," Scott suggested.

"Sure," Jean quickly accepted.

"Rogue," he called over. The younger girl jumped on spot, slightly startled. She glanced his way, questioningly. "It's Jean, she'd like to speak with you."

Wordlessly, she made her way around the kitchen island to take the phone from him. "Jean, hi," she said.

Her accent always gave him a mental smile. It wasn't until recently that he allowed his smile to show outwards, now that they were closer.

He took a free moment to just take her in. She was dressed in a knee length black skirt and a clingy long sleeved, olive-green t-shirt. Over top the skirt, she had a frilly apron—courtesy of Kitty—tied around her waist. She looked great.

"Scott," Rogue's voice cut into his musings, he looked up to see that she was watching him and that her cheeks were pink. "Jean wants ta say bye."

"Oh, yeah, ok," he sputtered, slightly embarrassed. He took the phone from her hands. "Jean?"

"Did you know she's going for a double major? Education and psychology," Jean asked immediately, pride in her voice.

Scott caught Rogue's eyes and gave her a beaming smile. "Yes, I know. I think it's great."

"Me too. I just can't believe how much we've all changed," she added, tone too wistful for comfort.

"Not too much," he denied, though his eyes landed on Rogue again; she was still standing nearby. "We're still us, just more grown up."

"I guess you're right," she agreed. There was some noise in the background at her end. "Oh, Scott, I've got to go. Say hi to everyone for me! And make sure you call me when you land. And say hi to Alex for me. Oh… and I forgot to remind Rogue to wear lots of sun-block, I don't want her to burn. And uh… I'm forgetting something, aren't I?"

"And… you love me very much?" he added in amusement.

"Yes! Oh, Scott, I do, I love you," she said with affection.

"I love you, too," he finished.

With quickly uttered goodbyes, he hung up, placing the phone on the table in front of him. He let out a resigned sigh as Rogue took the seat across from him. He stared down at his hands as they sat in silence, though, this one compared to the one he'd shared with Jean was comfortable.

"How are ya holding up?" Rogue asked slowly.

"She's not coming home," he said, surprised at how bitter he sounded.

"Ah know," she said. When she blew out a breath that sounded unhappy, he glanced up at her to see she was frowning. "She told meh. She's so busy these days…"

"Its tough work becoming a doctor," he said, considering.

"Ah know, ah'm not holding it against her or anything… ah just miss tha days we all had together, before she left… ya know?"

"I know and yeah I do…"

"Ah miss her," she said dejectedly.

For some reason her words put a huge grin on his face.

"What?" she asked defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She raised an eyebrow at him warningly. He chuckled at her reaction. "Ok… it's just, if Rogue of two years ago could hear you now… saying you miss Jean… she'd blow an artery, I think."

"Yeah, well, people change…" she began indignantly, but it didn't last. She broke out into a grin. "Ah was ah pain in tha ass, wasn't ah?"

He held up his hands. "You said it."

She laughed out loud. "If ah had ah pillow right now, Scott Summers, it would be in your face right now."

Scott laughed with her, enjoying the moment.

When she stood up to go back to the kitchen, he followed along, not ready to end the conversation. He stood at the island as she went around it.

"Feel better?" she asked him out of the blue.

He looked at her, caught off guard by the question; surprisingly, yeah, he did feel better. Smiling, he answered, "Yep."

"Good," she said simply.

He watched her begin to measure out some powdered ingredients into a bowl. "What are you doing making dinner? I'm sure the Professor would give you the day off, considering we leave tomorrow."

"Oh, well, ah'm all packed," she said slowly.

He noticed the blush form on her face again and he waited for her to explain.

"And uh… Remy asked meh ta make mah special biscuits one last time," she said sheepishly. She paused to look around the deserted kitchen, a frown overcoming her face. "In fact, tha Swamp Rat's supposed ta be helping meh out, so if ya see him, let him know."

Scott frowned at her unknowingly. "I wish he'd stay away from you."

"We aren't together," she denied.

"But you were once," he prodded, and then amended, "Or twice?"

Gambit was the one thing they vehemently disagreed on. Rogue was convinced he had a sincere side, he wasn't. He'd observed the two of them during the times that they were together. Yeah, Remy had been attentive to Rogue when she was around. But when she wasn't, the guy continued to flirt with the other girls living at the mansion. Scott had once picked a fight with the mutant for just that reason, only to have Rogue pull him away. She'd let him know, in no uncertain terms, that she could take care of herself and she didn't need him fighting her battles.

He still continued to watch over her, protectively. Rogue was the closest thing he had to a best friend these days. It didn't matter what she said, he'd always look out for her.

Thankfully, it wasn't long after that incident that Rogue had ended things with the Cajun and that she'd revealed that she'd like to go away to school. Since they wanted the same thing out of school, it had been Scott who had suggested she apply to the Hawaiian school with him.

Now, he was privately thankful for Rogue wanting a change of scenery. It would get her away from the guy he was convinced was a bad influence.

"We aren't now. And it won't be happening again. We decided we're better as friends."

"_We_?" he repeated dryly.

She shot him a wry smile. "Ok, _ah_ did. But he's just going ta have ta live wit' it. We weren't right for each other. Not lahke ya and Jean."

He shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He really didn't know about that anymore. But… they weren't talking about him.

Scott caught her hand when she began to turn away from him. He stared at her bare hand in his. Her skin was so soft and her hand was so tiny in his. He was so glad she'd gotten control.

"Scott?" She looked at him unsurely.

"Sorry," he said, abruptly letting go. "I just want you to be happy, that's all."

She smiled. "Thanks! Ah will be, once we're in Hawaii…. Now, why don't ya go get cleaned up for dinner, ok?"

He nodded his head and started off on his way. He paused mid-step, glancing back at her, humming in the kitchen.

Yes, they'd all definitely changed. Some most definitely for the better.

* * *

Well that's it for this one. Chapter 3 is in the process of being written and I hope to have it up shortly.

I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, especially those who did so most recently, it really encouraged me to get going on this one again**: raye** _(x3); _**celtic; Aipom4; Sss; tangune; xXBlueDazeXx; Writerhorse32; cheddarcheli; dmpanda5; Wiccamage; strayphoenix; and Captain Crooks.**

See ya all soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey! Look who's back, amazing, right? Anyways, when I started this fic I never meant to leave it hanging for so long. But, life got in the way and then new interests (one being Criminal Minds) and eventually I just lost touch with this fandom. But, I've re-watched some episodes and I think I'm ready to take this one on again.

Before you continue reading this chapter, I seriously suggest going back to the first two chapters and re-reading them. I've rewritten them completely; each chapter contains an element of the old chapter, plus some new stuff. So, it would be best to start from the beginning (and maybe, since it's been so long, lol, it might refresh your memory, too).

Anyways, I really hope you enjoy. Any thoughts you have for me will be greatly appreciated. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

_**~ July 11, 2005 ~**_

Scott glanced outside the airplane window; all he could see was darkness, which was weird, considering when they'd left Bayville the sun had been rising.

He laid his head back on the uncomfortable headrest. He always wondered, 'if thought had gone into the design of airplane seats what would they have ended up with if no thought whatsoever had been inputted instead?' Medieval torture devices, he was sure, would have been the result.

Sleep wasn't an option, even though it was a ten-hour flight. Scott had never been able to fall asleep on plane rides. It was probably an unconscious psychological result of the accident that killed his parents. He figured Rogue could tell him if he was right in a few years since she wanted to be a psychologist on top of a teacher.

He turned his head to the right, considering his companion. He wasn't surprised to see that she was fast asleep. They'd set out pretty early this morning and dinner last night had turned into an impromptu going away party. They'd been up really late, as a result.

Jean's words, about how everyone had changed, popped back into his head as he watched Rogue sleep. His girlfriend was right. Rogue had changed, or rather, she'd grown up, physically and mentally. She'd grown two inches taller since she'd come to them. And more recently, she'd let her chestnut locks grow past her shoulders; in fact, the length of her wavy locks now rivaled Jean's fiery tresses.

Another change suddenly hit him; she no longer used her hair to shield her face. Right now, even, she had her hair pinned away from her face, exposing her pale cheeks and the elegant, long column of her neck.

Her eyes were closed currently, but he could clearly picture in his mind her two, large sparkly emerald eyes. He had to admit, she had beautiful eyes.

Intrigued now by what Jean had triggered, he could see the subtle changes in Rogue. Same pale face, but more slimmer and defined. No more harsh Goth make-up that made her pale skin look like something out of a vampire movie. Instead, she looked like an angelic porcelain doll. Even though sometimes her temper was anything but.

He grinned to himself. He also knew that she could very much kick his butt, now. Since being taken advantage of by her own mother, and then by Apocalypse, Rogue had been training with Logan, developing her martial arts skills. Despite the animosity he now felt towards Logan—for reasons he didn't feel like dwelling on at the moment—the sessions with him definitely did her some good. The hard work of the exercise showed in her body. She was definitely more toned, defined. And her curves definitely stood out more, and attracted attention.

Scott snapped his eyes back into their eye sockets and turned his head to stare straight ahead. _Ok, Scott,_ a voice in his head said guiltily. _Get a grip. Rogue's your friend, remember? And you're still very much attached to Jean…_

He nodded his head to himself. _Right. Still…_

His eyes slid back to her sleeping form—clad in slim-fitting dark jeans, and a white, short-sleeved blouse, with a sweetheart neckline. Scott couldn't deny that Rogue was one beautiful, attractive woman.

As if sensing his gaze on her, she began to stir in her sleep. When her bare arm brushed against his hand settled on the armrest, he was surprised by the pleasant tingle that went up his spine.

"Mmm…" she murmured. Her eyes fluttered once, twice, before deciding on staying closed. "Are we there yet?"

Scott chuckled at her cute antics. "Nope, you've only been asleep an hour."

"Feels lahke more…" she mumbled, seemingly drifting off again, despite her words.

He grinned at her. "Go back to sleep, ok."

"Mm hmm…"

He watched her fall back into restfulness, pleased that she felt safe enough to do so. At one point in her life he knew that this ease about her hadn't existed. Scott was grateful that she'd found her way to Bayville. He was glad he'd gotten to watch over her these past years and that he'd still get to do so in the coming years. Rogue was a special woman and he was more than happy to be in her life.

He shook himself out of that line of dangerous thought, focusing instead on his future in college. After a lot of thinking, he'd chosen to go to the University of Hawaii at Manoa. Many factors had gone into the decision: his life in Bayville; Jean; the X-men; Alex. In the end, the need to be near his brother, if only for a few years, won out. The next chapter of his life would be about making new connections and bettering himself in preparation for the future.

In the time since Jean had left, Scott had stayed back at the Institute, overseeing things as the Professor made world excursions to conquer the hatred of mutants. His efforts seemed to be working. They were currently experiencing a lull of normalcy. And he hoped it would continue.

Over the course of that time, he'd seen many things change. He'd attended Kitty and Kurt's graduation in England. He proudly sat in the Bayville High soccer field as Rogue, too, walked the stage. He'd listened to each one as they discussed their plans for the future: Kitty, a prestigious technical school, still in England; Kurt, taking some time off to visit his parents in Germany before a sight-seeing trip to Italy. Scott had even witnessed and helped nurture the newer X-men into the current X-men.

And through all that, he'd come to realize that it was time for him to change, as well.

It wasn't until Rogue had confided in him the first time about her aspirations that he'd figured out what he wanted to do with his life.

* * *

_**~ December 31, 2004 ~**_

"_Scott!" Rogue practically squealed out his name as he caught her around the waist and they spun around together in a haphazard circle._

_He chuckled out loud as he dug his skates into the ice of the make-shift rink Bobby had decided to create this winter. "What?" he replied, like catching her and holding her about the waist was no big deal._

_But if the speed with which his heart was pumping was any indication, then standing this close to her was a very big deal. He was frightened, suddenly. And he didn't think that it had anything to do with the fact that she'd only just recently gained some control over her powers._

_If she noticed his reaction, she didn't let on. Rogue continued to struggle in his grasp until she was turned around, facing him. She had the most adorable pout on her face. He knew she hated losing, but technically since they were racing across the ice and he'd caught her before either of them reached the end, no one won or lost._

_The pout melted off her face only to be replaced with a questioning look. He met her green-eyed gaze head on, a part of him understanding the question there. He opened his mouth to answer that question, but she was suddenly looking past him._

"_Wha—" he started, but she cut him off._

"_Happy new year," she announced softly._

_He spun them around, still not relinquishing his hold on her, so he now faced the mansion. He saw, through a window, the rec room, where many of the new mutants were spending the festive occasion. Sparklers were going off, a few were blowing noisemakers, and they looked to be celebrating._

_Scott looked back down at Rogue to see she was looking up at him wonderingly. It was then that he felt her small hands sitting at the small of his back. They were standing together so intimately…_

"_Happy New Year, Rogue." The next thing he knew he was leaning forward, pressing a kiss to her pale cheek._

_The touch warmed his cold body, but he didn't have time to dwell on why that was._

"_Scott," she gasped out in surprise, jerking away from his grasp. He watched her skate across the ice, towards the bench at the side of the rink. She sat herself there, not looking his way._

_Perplexed, he said, "What?"_

"_Why… why'd ya do that?" She reached a hand up to her cheek and then dropped it quickly, as if she'd been burned._

_He skated towards her. "Because you're my friend." He dropped down next to her. She looked at him hesitantly from beneath the fringe of her thick eyelashes. "And because it's customary to kiss a person you care about on New Year's Eve. It's tradition."_

"_Tradition?" she echoed._

"_Like new year's resolutions," he said quickly. "Do you have a resolution?"_

_She opened her mouth and then closed it, wary suddenly._

"_Come on… I don't. Maybe yours will give me some ideas…"_

_Rogue bit her lip nervously. "Ok…" Her accent was more pronounced than ever. He noticed it got that way when she was upset or nervous. He sure hoped the cause of it right now was the latter. He'd never set out to upset her. "Ah… ah want ta go ta college…"_

"_Oh?" he said with some surprise. Which was stupid, he knew she must have some aspirations. She was an intelligent girl._

"_Yeah, ah'd lahke ta get mah education degree. Ah want ta be lahke Mr. McCoy, except ah want ta teach math."_

_She'd become more animated as she spoke. Scott realized this was a new side to Rogue, one he'd never seen before. This was a Rogue that wanted things, hoped for things._

_Her smile was catching. "That's great Rogue. I think you'd made a great teacher."_

"_Thanks Scott, but that's not all." She seemed to wait for him to see if he wanted to hear more. He gestured for her to go on with a grin. "Ah also want ta be lahke tha Professor. That's why ah'm going ta do ah double major in education and psychology._

"_Ah want ta be able ta help people lahke meh. Ah want ta make sure ah person wit' powers knows that they're normal too. Ah want ta make sure that they know when someone close ta them is being dishonest wit' them and that it's ok ta tell that person no. Ah just want ta be able to be there for mutants, help them cope wit' their new found abilities…"_

_His mouth dropped open in surprise. He hadn't known she'd had this much conviction. Of course, he'd always known she'd been a good person. But this… This was taking the adversity she'd faced in life and using it to make the world a better place._

"_Wow," he breathed out._

_She shifted under his gaze uncomfortably. "What?"_

"_You're beautiful."_

* * *

Of course he'd gone on to embarrassingly explain that it was her dream he thought beautiful, only to also awkwardly add that he thought she was pretty, too. All in all, it had been a horribly awkward end to their conversation. And he'd been thankful when she'd shot up out of her seat and yelled, "Last one ta tha other side does all tha other's cooking for ah month."

Still, in that moment, he'd come to realize he wanted many of the same things she'd aspired to. He wanted to help people like him, as well. Though, he opted for the English route. But it was partly because of Rogue that his life was finally moving forward.

When Scott had come to realize they had a shared dream he'd suggested to her they do it together. And when he'd mentioned the college in Hawaii so he'd be closer to his brother, Rogue was all for it. He was so glad to have her company. He only hoped he hadn't inadvertently hi-jacked her dream.

Jean was a million miles away, but he was sure glad to have Rogue by his side.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Working on the next one as we speak, I should have it up soon.

Please let me know what you think. And thank you for taking the time to read.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey all! Look at that, less than a week later and an update already. I'm amazed with myself. Lol. And… I've already begun work on the next chapter, too… Anyways, I'm really enjoying writing this one, so I hope you're enjoying it, too. Let me know what you think! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own any part of the Marvel Universe, including X-men Evolution

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

Rogue awoke just as the plane touched down to the ground and finished taxiing to the gate. She worked her jaw, attempting to pop her ears to release the uncomfortable pressure.

"I have no clue how slept through that," Scott announced from her side.

She spared him a glance, shooting him a sympathetic smile when she saw that he looked exhausted. Rogue knew about his parent's death via a plane crash his whole family had been in. He'd told her how he and Alex had become separated when his parachute had been damaged during the fall. His inability to control his powers was because of brain damage incurred in the fall. All that, she was pretty sure, added up to his inability to drop his guard while flying.

"Ah'll let ya in on ah little secret," she began as they waited for the seatbelt sign to come off. "Ah'm ah terrible flyer."

"You could have fooled me," he replied dryly. His exhaustion was clearly making him a little irritable. After a ten hour flight, their bodies were still on New York time. Where it was mid-afternoon there, it was morning here in Honolulu.

"Really, Ah need ta sleep on tha plane or Ah get hysterical," she fibbed, hoping to make him feel better.

He raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief. "Funny, you don't get like that on the X-jet…"

She held his gaze, knowing he was gauging her reaction. "Tha X-jet's uh less scary… this thing's huge. Imagine what would happen if this—" She cut herself off abruptly when she realized what train of thought she was on. And the fact that Scott was turning a bit green didn't help. "Sorry," she added sheepishly.

He gave her a tired smile that warmed her. "No worries, Rogue."

The sound of the seatbelt sign dinging off distracted them then. Rogue stood up, finally stretching her legs after the long flight. She let out a small groan as blood rushed back to her toes.

"You all right?" he asked her, already up out of his seat and in the aisle.

"Yeah, Ah'm just all pins and needles right now. Ah'll be fahne once Ah get walking," she informed.

Scott pulled both their carry-on bags from the compartment above and slung both over his shoulder. Rogue made to protest but he shot her down. "Let me," he told her. "At least, until the sleep deprivation kicks in. Besides you're not fully awake yet."

She felt fine; she knew this was just an attempt at chivalry-ness. He'd tried the same thing in Bayville when they'd been at equal amounts wakefulness. Still, she was ok with the gesture once in a while.

They started to make their way down the aisle, pausing every so often to allow someone to get in front of them. Rogue took those moments to glance out of the small, open windows. _Could tha sky really be that blue? It was beautiful…_

"Rogue?"

She snapped back to attention to see that Scott was five rows ahead of her and she'd stopped completely, halting the passengers behind her. "Ah'm sorry," she murmured over her shoulder, hurrying ahead.

"Are you sure you got enough sleep?" Scott joked.

"Funny," she replied indignantly, but grinned nonetheless. "Ah got distracted," she admitted. "It looks beautiful."

Scott followed her gaze. "It sure does."

"Enjoy your stay," a cheery flight attendant cut through her reverie. Rogue smiled at the woman as they exited the plane and entered the corridor that would lead them into the airport. She could feel the heat of outside here, where the air conditioners didn't quite work as well. She knew it was hot in Hawaii, but Remy had assured her it wasn't the same as the muggy, sticky heat of the summer in the Southern states. She was glad for that.

Rogue knew she'd have to adjust some of her wardrobe to the year-round warm weather, but at the same time she wasn't ready to go around scantily clad in a bikini or anything. A lifetime of covering up was ingrained in her; it was a part of who she was.

The two of them emerged from the corridor into the arrivals area. It was then that she noticed a big bay window that looked out on to other parts of the airport. Absently, she walked towards it. If she looked past the buildings and runways, further, she could see the shoreline that divided land from ocean. She was right next to the Pacific Ocean! She felt so small next to something so vast; it really was a humbling feeling.

"Amazing, isn't it?" she heard Scott's voice.

She looked his way, once again feeling sheepish for becoming distracted. But instead of staring at the view before them, he was watching her with a considering look on his face that made her wonder if he was really talking about the ocean.

_All right, Rogue, _she mentally scolded herself. _Let's keep it together, now. Remember your friend, Jean?_

_Jean, that's right_; she hurriedly looked back outside, completely missing Scott's frown. "Yeah, it is. Ah can't believe we're here. We're actually going ta school in Hawaii!"

She couldn't contain her excitement. It was near impossible. The long sleep she'd had had left her feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. She was ready for this, a new beginning, where close to no one knew who she was. And no one knew she was a mutant. Today was the beginning of great things.

"A dream come true?" he asked in a low voice.

Rogue looked his way again. "Ah dream come true," she repeated, though she wasn't quite sure she was talking about going to school in Hawaii anymore.

She was struck speechless a second later when he took hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze, before pulling her forward. "Come on, let's get our bags and find Alex."

"All… all right," she stuttered, caught totally off guard by the gesture.

It was only when they'd made it to the baggage claim area that he let go of her hand.

_What was that? _she thought frantically. Her heart began to beat a quick rhythm. She was reminded of New Year's Eve when Scott had held her close and kissed her cheek. They'd gone back to normal after that incident, but now there was this.

Didn't he know that her heart couldn't take this? Didn't he know how in love with him she was?

_Of course not, Rogue. And why would he? Scott loves Jean. Your best friend!_

She let out a resigned sigh just as Scott called her name. She jumped in the air.

"Geesh, maybe you do need more sleep," he said amusedly from where he stood next to one of their bags.

"Ha ha," she replied sarcastically, covering up her anxiety. "Ah'll go get some carts…"

… _and ah grip,_ she thought as she turned to hurry away.

* * *

Jean hung up the phone, putting her hand to her mouth to bite at its nails anxiously. She stared at the phone willing it to ring. It didn't. She glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was nearly three-thirty in the afternoon. She did quick math in her head.

"They should be there by now," she said aloud, frustrated.

She was completely torn. She'd told Scott to call her once they'd landed. But she'd just gotten a call from her research partner, Peter Parker. He'd told her that Dr. Connors had just called an impromptu meeting and expected all his team members to be present right away. And therefore she was torn.

But what was new? She had been feeling like that a lot this past year. Split between her old life and new life, she felt like she was constantly making sacrifices. Like the day before; she'd had to sacrifice seeing off Scott and Rogue so she could study for finals.

Jean had felt terrible for doing so, even more after talking to both of them. But, what could she do? She was having a difficult time finding an answer to that question.

Glancing at the phone again, she realized there was no helping it. Dr. Connors needed them all there, so she had to go. Grimacing, she hated the idea of Scott calling and her not being there, but at least she had the machine. She'd phone him later when he would be more awake anyways.

That settled, Jean quickly grabbed her gray messenger bag, full of the things she'd likely need and headed for the door. Pulling it open, she came face to face with the one consistent part of her life these days.

"Logan!" she exclaimed in surprise, she hadn't been expecting him. But that was nothing new.

"Red," he greeted, dropping his hand that had been poised to knock.

She smiled unconsciously at the nickname. "I'm heading out. Actually, I'm late."

He shrugged his shoulders, stepping around her. "What's new?" he said in that gruff voice of his. "I'll wait."

Jean took a moment, glancing back at him as he settled himself in her living room. He raised an eyebrow at her and waved a hand for her to go. She made a show of giving him an exasperated sigh before shutting the door behind her.

Once the door was shut, a big grin overcame her face. She had to believe he had a million other things to do. But whenever he showed up unexpected and she'd have to run out on him, she always returned to her apartment to find him waiting for her. When he said he'd wait he meant it.

A year ago, if someone had told her Logan would become one of her only friends she would have laughed in their faces. Now, it seemed the truth. Lately, it seemed, he was the only person she could count on.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter: We'll see Rogue and Scott meet up with Alex. And we'll find out why Logan has come to visit Jean. Plus some other goodness (I hope).

Anyways, thanks for reading! And thanks to those who have reviewed, they're much appreciated: **xmen4life; TieDyeJackson; and WriterHorse32.**

Hope you'll let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey all, sorry for the bit of a wait. But, if you know me, you know that this wait is nothing compared to my usual slow update times. Still, I've been busy in real life and couldn't really get to this until now. I hope you enjoy! And I hope you'll let me know what you think, thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

Rogue trailed after Scott as they made their way through the airport. She'd gone quiet soon after finding their bags and Scott, in his exhaustion, hadn't pressed her for reasons why her mood had changed so quickly.

It wasn't that she was sad or anything; more like she was thoroughly confused. She had no clue what was going on with Scott, but suddenly he was sending her mixed signals like crazy. And for two people about to live alone together, in a place where they pretty much knew no one, they couldn't afford the weird tension.

Rogue threw his back a wary look. He was looking around the busy airport, seemingly unaffected by their earlier moment. Ok, so _she_ couldn't afford the weird tension. He seemed perfectly fine. _Oblivious. Something's never changed,_ she mused, letting out a resigned sigh.

_Relationships… who needs them?_

And, yet, after Apocalypse had messed with them, quite a few of them had formed. Kurt and Wanda, Lance and Kitty, Pietro and Amara, Jubilee and Bobby. The list seemed endless. Not all had stuck together. Wanda, Rogue knew, was with Evan now. And Kitty and Kurt were finally together. But through all the changes, Jean and Scott had stuck it out.

They were still going, but she wasn't sure if she'd add the word 'strong' to the end of that phrase. She was close friends with both of them. Both sides of the couple confided in her. She knew each was frustrated with the other.

And therein lay her problem. Rogue saw how much they were hurting each other; she knew that they were each rethinking their relationship. It was hard for her not think where it would leave her if they ever ended things. Even though she'd tried her best over the years to put her crush on Scott behind her, it hadn't worked. The more she'd gotten to know him the more she'd come to love him. But, she'd hidden it all away for the sake of two friendships. If Jean and Scott decided to part ways now, and if by any chance Scott returned her affection, could she ever be with him knowing that Jean had once loved him, too? _That's ah lot of if's, Rogue,_ she mentally scolded herself. _Right now, they're still together. That's all ya need ta know…_

She was most definitely getting ahead of herself anyways. She could barely handle the two main relationships she had in her life lately.

The first, with her brother, had always been unconventional. Starting off as hesitant friends was something she'd been able to handle. It was when the changes came fast and hard that things got a bit out of hand. First with her powers going haywire and then with finding out Mystique was her adopted mother, making Kurt her brother… it had become too much. None of which had been the fault of Kurt. Still, the road to their brother/sister relationship had been slow. Eventually, they'd bonded after spending a consistent amount of time together. She could honestly say she loved her brother dearly. And she missed him terribly right now.

Her second, all consuming, relationship wasn't one she'd exactly call loving. Love-hate would be a more accurate way to describe how she felt towards one of the X-men's newest additions. Remy had joined them not very long after Apocalypse's attack and almost immediately after that he'd begun his attack on her senses. Making her feel wanted. Making her feel cherished. Making her feel desired despite her limited, back then, touching ability. Only then to be found flirting with some other girl in the mansion. She hadn't been able to take his games and that's why she ended things with him, for good, a month ago. She'd always be grateful to Remy for showing her a meaningful relationship was possible. But she was at a point in her life where she needed someone loving, stable, and a little bit more faithful.

She glanced ahead of her at Scott's blue polo-shirt clad back. _Someone lahke Scott…_ She allowed herself a wistful sigh. _Keyword, Rogue, 'lahke'…_

Rogue took a deep breath. She had no clue what was going on with Scott. But as long as he was with Jean she'd bury her emotions for him. She'd done it for a long time now. She would continue doing it for a lot longer, she resolved then and there.

"Look, Rogue," Scott interrupted her thoughts making her jump in the air. He gave her a brief perplexed look before going on. "It's Alex, over there."

Rogue followed the direction of his point. There, some twenty feet away, stood Alex. The young man she'd met only a few times looked changed himself. Since the last time she'd seen him, about a year before, he'd gone and had a bit of a makeover. From this distance, Rogue could see that Alex's hair was cut short, in a style similar to his brother's. He was dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt, his outlandish Hawaiian shirts nowhere in sight. And he looked taller, too.

"Let's go," Scott said eagerly.

He rushed forwards and she had to smile at his child-like excitement. There was nothing like seeing a sibling again. An ache in her heart told her it had been way too long since she'd last seen or even spoken to Kurt. She so needed to give him a call.

Alex had just spotted his brother and began waving like a mad-man, just as happy to see Scott.

Rogue trailed after, a step or two behind, wanting to give the pair a moment to share a happy greeting without her getting in the way. The two hugged, laughing heartily and happily. She watched the moment unobtrusively, a smile on her face, pleased for them both.

"Hey, bro," Alex greeted. "Long time, no see. What's up with that?" Gone, Rogue noticed, was his surfer accent.

Scott grinned. "I know, I know. But, I'm here now and I'll be in your hair for the next four years. By then you'll be saying, 'What was I thinking? Go home.'"

Alex chuckled. "We'll be good as long as you stay away from my board." He paused, turning to look past his brother and straight at Rogue. "Rogue, hey."

His expression told her that he was surprised by her appearance there, which was strange, considering he knew that both of them were moving to Hawaii.

His eyes glued to her still, she threw Scott a quizzical look, to which he just shrugged before she extended a hand to Alex. "Hi, Alex, how's it…" She trailed off, seeing his blue eyes widen at the sight of her bare hand. "Oh… it's ok. Ah've got it… uh under control…"

She blushed out of sudden embarrassment, but Alex's red hue was more than a match for her own. "Oh yeah, _yeah…_ Sorry, Rogue. Scott told me. It's just—" He stopped abruptly, taking a moment to take her in. Eyes ran from the tips of her toes, back to meet her green eyes.

This time when her cheeks heated up it wasn't out of embarrassment but pleasure at being noticed so obviously.

"—I haven't seen you since—" he continued as if he hadn't just paused to give her the once over for a good fifteen seconds.

"—_since_ Apocalypse tried ta send tha world ta hell," she finished for him. "Ah know, it's been ah while… things sure have changed…"

She met his blue eyed gaze head on. For a moment, she was surprised by the heat she saw in Alex's eyes—she could have sworn Scott was the only eye-laser shooting mutant in the family. The obvious attraction for her there caused a strange reaction in her stomach. _Butterflies,_ Rogue concluded; being noticed was more than nice.

"You can say that again," he added, smirking.

They held each other's gazes a moment more before the sound of throat clearing caught their attention. Rogue turned to find Scott's gaze on her, an obvious frown on his face. She held his eye, raising an eyebrow at him in question. But, instead of answering, he turned abruptly back to his brother.

"So, Alex, are we going to get out of here or what?" If Rogue wasn't mistaken, his tone was a bit on the terse side.

Alex shot him a strange look before replying, "Yeah, sure…" He turned to Rogue and said, "Here, let me take these for you."

Before she could protest, Alex had relieved her of her cart. Apparently chivalry ran in the family. He began to push it ahead and they followed him, letting him guide the way.

"So, Rogue," Alex began conversationally. She hurried forward so she was walking next to him instead of straggling behind. "You ready for life in Hawaii?"

She bit her lip for an instant, considering his question before answering, "Ah guess so. How different from Bayville could it really be?"

Alex nodded his head. "True, true. Still we've got things here that Bayville doesn't…"

His smile was contagious. "Lahke?"

"Sun, sand, the ocean," he said like it were obvious. "Trust me, Rogue, you're going to have a great time here. We'll go swimming, snorkeling, surfing. There's so much to do—"

"_After_ we're done studying, of course," Scott cut in, still looking stiff.

Alex turned to look at his trailing brother. Rogue caught the end of his eye roll when he turned back around. Something was up with the two, she noticed.

"Of course," Alex added, annoyed.

Rogue glanced from one brother to the other, making sure that they each saw she was pretty confused. "Sounds lahke fun… Ah'd love ta try it all. Ah can swim, well, if ya call tha dog paddle swimming."

She let out a nervous chuckle just as they hit the outdoors. Rogue marveled at the brightness of the world around her. The sun was definitely doing its job here. The temperature must be a good eighty-five degrees. She pushed the sleeves of her blouse up past her elbows just as Alex reached out and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. Just call me your own personal guide. Do with me as you please." He gave her a little mock bow that had her grinning.

"Watch out, Rogue, the last time he tried to teach me to surf, I landed flat on my back with a life-guard about to give me some unnecessary mouth to mouth."

Rogue focused her attention back on Scott. Though his words were amusing enough, he didn't look like he was taking the words to heart.

"Not my fault you're clumsy and uncoordinated," Alex replied good-naturedly. Once again, face did not match tone.

She looked at the two, each looking at each other with some kind of silent contempt. What had happened to the happy reunion they'd been having just ten minutes ago? Rogue had no clue, all she knew was she needed to fix things.

"Uh… Alex, maybe ah'll take you up on your offer sometime… for now ah think ah need some sleep," she said, interrupting their mute eye battle.

He gave her a sheepish looking smile, as if suddenly realizing she'd just come off a long flight. "Sure, yeah, come on, my car's this way. I just can't wait for us to hang out…" He gave her a big grin and then started off.

Rogue stood there momentarily, a bit taken aback by Alex's more than warm greeting of her. She wasn't accustomed to being so openly flirted with. It was strange… and nice.

"Excited to see you, isn't he?" Scott said, suddenly close enough to speak the words in her ear. His proximity would have sent shivers down her spine, if it weren't for the snide-ness of his tone.

Turning to face him, millimeters apart, she rolled her eyes at him, hoping they held just the right amount of disapproval in them. If her eyes didn't send the message, her next words sure did the trick. "Shut up, Scott."

* * *

Scott glanced at his bed longingly. He wanted nothing more than to fall flat on his face into bed and sleep like there was no tomorrow. But he had a few things to do first before he could allow himself to relax completely. The impromptu nap he'd taken on the car ride over would have to suffice for now.

They'd arrived at their new home about thirty minutes ago. Their new home was a moderately sized apartment in a building that had a short commute to the University. The Professor would have had to pull some major strings to set them up there.

Immediately, they'd met with the landlord, received their keys and taken a brief tour of the two-bedroom, one bath apartment, all with Alex in tow. He'd left a little while ago, after Rogue had hinted on needing to get some sleep.

Scott rubbed a hand over his face, still tired himself. The little nap he'd taken made him realize what a jerk he'd been earlier. He'd apologized to Alex on his way out, and now there was one more person he needed to say sorry to.

He made his way down the short hallway that housed his bedroom, Rogue's, a tiny linen closet, and the bathroom. It only took a couple of steps to get to her room, they were that close, and he was suddenly standing in front of her open doorway.

He peeked inside the open door to see Rogue standing before her dressing table mirror. She had a thin stack of photographs in hand and she was currently in the process of placing them around the perimeter of her mirror.

She had yet to notice his presence, so he stepped inside to stand behind her, watching her silently as she worked. Rogue already had a number of photos up. They were various different ones of her and their friends at home. One particular picture caught his eye. And before he knew what he was doing he was reaching over Rogue's shoulder and plucking it from the mirror.

Rogue turned around, clearly startled by his sudden appearance. "Scott… what… what are ya doing?"

"This… I have this picture, too," he murmured as he stared down at it. It was of the two of them, recently taken on one of the mansion's group vacations, this one to Canada, St. John's, Newfoundland to be exact. They were sitting on a rocky beach, huddled close together as much for the picture as it was for warmth; it had been a chilly day. Their heads were tilted towards each other, bent close, as they smiled at the camera. There was something about Rogue's smile that always had him staring at the picture for an inappropriately long amount of time. She just looked… more content than he'd ever seen her. It made him inexorably happy to think that in that moment she might have been in bliss, and that maybe he had had something to do with it, even if just a tiny bit. "It's one of my favorite pictures of us together."

He looked up when she didn't respond to see her watching him with unsure, sparkly green eyes. "Mine, too," she said a second later, taking the picture back from his fingers. She turned back around to replace the picture, but he could tell from her reflection that the uncertainty had turned into something else.

Before he could decipher what it was, she turned to face him, a big smile on her face. "Shouldn't ya be in bed right now?" she questioned him.

"In a bit," he assured. "I uh… I just wanted to… I'm sorry, Rogue."

She looked genuinely surprised as she replied, "What for?"

"For, you know, before, with Alex. My attitude… it wasn't great," he explained lamely. "My only excuse is my lack of sleep. And I know that isn't much of one. So, yeah… I'm sorry."

If he thought about how he acted before with Alex, truthfully, he knew his reaction had nothing to do with not having slept for almost twenty-four hours. At the sight of his brother outright flirting with Rogue, something more primal had been triggered inside of him. A possessive urge towards the auburn-haired woman. What he'd felt was jealousy, pure and simple.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair as he came to that sudden realization. He was jealous. But how in the world could that be? He was in love with Jean.

Instead of focusing on his own feelings—before he could come to anymore sudden realizations—he looked to Rogue, waiting for her thoughts.

She was watching him in a way that made him feel like she had an inside line to his soul. Like she knew exactly what was going on inside of him. Uncomfortable, he shifted nervously on his feet as he waited for her response.

"Oh," she breathed out, face soft for him. "That's all right, Scott." She reached out a hand to squeeze his hand. "Ah kind of figured that. Ah forgive ya."

The feeling of her soft skin against his rougher hand felt like heaven. It reminded him of the feeling he got when he looked at the picture of them, sitting together on that rocky beach, oblivious to the cold, to anything around them really, as he gained heat form her presence. Rogue was like sunshine and warmth come to life.

He shook himself out of his fantastical thoughts to actually see her watching him warily. She took her hand back from his without a word.

"Good, yeah… thanks," he stated awkwardly. "You know what, I should probably get some sleep. So… night."

He turned back towards the door, ready to high-tail it out of there, away from Rogue, and his runaway feelings. Before he did something completely stupid like kiss her.

"Scott, wait," she called to him. There was a pleading note to her voice. She needed something, from him. He faced her eagerly ready to please. She looked taken aback for a moment. "Uh… Alex is coming over later ta take meh out ta dinner. _Us_, actually, if ya want meh ta wake ya… So, do ya?"

_Alex. Again._ He managed to mask his displeasure at the thought of him.

_Come on, Scott; this is your little brother, the one you couldn't wait to spend more time with…_

_Yeah, yeah,_ _he's also the guy who's apparently putting the moves on your—_

—_Your _friend_, Scott. Rogue is just your friend. So put this all past you. Ok?_

He mentally nodded to himself. _Ok._ "Sure, Rogue, I'd like that."

She gave him a smile that was a mix of pleasure and relief.

"Night," he repeated, exiting the room quickly.

Before he could go to sleep, though, he needed to phone Jean. To remind himself of whom he really had.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Not my most favorite chapter, really these first four chapters have been set-up chapters for things to come. Still, I hope you enjoyed. I decided to save the phone call to Jean for the next chapter and all the stuff with Logan too. So, look forward to that.

Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's been reading and to those who have been reviewing: **Wiccamage** _(Yeah, Remy will be mentioned here and there, but he won't be a major character. Thanks for readin!);_ **Guest #1 **_(I'm with you one the more Scogues!);_ **hjxjfdndj** _(Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soonish); _**guestu; truelove; Tahnoloser;** **gogo girl (x2); skyscraper25 (x3); The lyier; Guest #2** (_there will definitely be jealousy and drama, don't worry);_ **wowgirl; idstealer000 **_(Assuming you're still reading this story, I'll try my best not to have Logan come off as a scumbag, lol); _**WriterHorse32 **_(Definitely am, I won't be leaving you hanging);_ **and HorseLoverTW** _(thank you!)_.

So, that's it. I'll try my best to update in a week or so. But, just so you know, I'm a teacher and I've got a crazy, busy life so I don't always find the time to update. I'll try my best, though.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry for the wait, between this account and my other one (Flames101), I've got like 500 open stories that all need updating. Ok, it's only ten, but still… :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update; it's one of my favorite chapters so far. So, let me know what you think, thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

Logan sat in Jean's living room, actually waiting patiently for the red-head to return. Patient and Logan were two words that were usually never spoken together in the same sentence. But, there was something about Jean that made him wait for her.

He stood up, running a hand through his spiky hair. There was a difference, though, between waiting and sitting still. He began to pace the small New York City apartment. Back and forth, towards the tiny balcony that looked towards the Empire State building, and back to the front door.

He hadn't come over for any particular reason and, really, looking back at all his visits over the last year none of them had a real purpose. Oh, sure, after he'd dropped her off for her first year, the Professor had asked him to check on her a week later. Logan remembered it clearly; the disappointment on her pretty face when she'd opened the door and found him instead of Scott, who was out on a mission. She'd covered it up quickly, giving him his own pleased smile. He knew Jean had been happy to see him. It was just he wasn't the one she loved.

Logan let out a sigh, stopping in front of a wall full of pictures. Something had changed in him that day. It took him a while to admit to himself, but he could now. He wanted her. A part deep inside of him knew what he felt was probably irrational and selfish, and, yeah, maybe born out of a sense of jealously. A bigger part of him, however, knew that he cared about Jean, that he wanted to make her happy and keep her safe. And that's why he continued his visits.

And so, maybe they did have a particular reason to them. He hoped that, eventually, she would look at him the way he looked at her: like she was fire and light and everything he'd ever wanted in the world. He hoped that, eventually, she would choose him too.

Logan's eyes landed on a photo of the 'team', an early one when Jean had first come to the mansion. That was when the team had consisted of him and Storm and the Professor. Jean had been just a kid then, didn't even come much taller than his hip. He remembered her well. She had a fiery attitude to go with her fiery red hair. He smiled at his memory of how annoying he thought she was. Thank goodness she'd been a fast learner, determined, or else his lack of patience would have surely won out.

He'd left them a few months after, to go 'find himself' in Japan—that had been a disaster. Years later, he'd returned to find quite a few changes, one of which was a transformed, sixteen year old Jean Grey, beautiful and in control of her abilities. She'd hugged him tight at his return, startling him—all he'd ever done was bark orders at her, or let her know what she was doing wrong. It was then he knew there was something special about her.

Now she was on the verge of turning twenty years old, nowhere near the age of choosing him and only him. She was still so young, and he was so old. He'd wait for her, though, until she was ready to choose him forever.

Letting out a sigh, he made his way back to the couch, glancing at the time: an hour and a half had now gone by.

Right now, it didn't matter if he wanted her or not, she was with Cyclops at the moment. When he thought of his fellow X-men he had mixed feelings about him. He'd joined the team while Logan had been away. But when he returned, Logan was struck by the kid's devotion to the team. Logan had admired him for that. They'd been on good terms for years after that. It wasn't until this past year or so that the animosity between them had begun. And Logan knew it was his fault, he remembered the conversation they'd had after what he liked to call 'the incident.'

He shook his head, not wanting to think on it more. It only reminded him of how right Scott was. Luckily, the phone rang just then, distracting him. Curious, he peeked at the caller ID.

_Scott? Jesus… speak of the devil,_ he thought sourly.

Logan, in the entire year he'd been visiting Red, had never answered her phone. Today, he mused, would be the exception.

"Hello," he said into the receiver.

"Hello?" Logan heard Scott respond unsurely. "Is this Jean Grey's number?"

"Sure is, Cyclops; this is Logan," he replied, having no idea where the taunting tone had come from.

There was a long pause on the other end as Scott apparently took this news in. "Logan." He heard the disdain in his voice. "Where's Jean?"

"Out," he informed curtly.

"_Out?_ And what are you doing there?"

He shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Keeping her…. couch warm."

Scott blew out an annoyed breath into the receiver. The thing about knowing someone for so long was that you knew exactly how to push their buttons. Logan knew he was getting under the young man's skin. "We were supposed to talk…" he trailed off. And then, "Well, can you please give _my_ girlfriend a message from me, _her boyfriend_?"

Well, it seemed two could play at this game. Logan practically growled out, "Sure."

"Tell her: I miss her, and love her, and that I'll try again later," Scott finished smugly.

And before he could even respond, he'd hung up on him. Logan replaced the offending receiver in its cradle, glaring at it. There was no way in hell he was saying all that.

* * *

Scott hung up the phone after leaving a message on Jean's cell phone. It had been terse and impersonal and, in hindsight, maybe he should have waited until he'd gotten over his annoyance with the fact that _Logan_ had picked up Jean's home phone. But, really, he'd thought that she'd pick up her cell and the sound of her voice would put all his fears at ease. She hadn't. And now, here he was, fears running rampant in his head, when all he wanted to was rest.

Almost reluctantly, he pulled back the covers to his new bed, switched off the light in his room and climbed under the covers. It was still light outside, mid-day, and the light spilled into the room from around the curtain's edges. Scott was exhausted after a sleepless plane ride, but his thoughts weren't even letting him close his eyes.

Jean loved him, he told himself. After everything they'd been through to get together she would never intentionally do anything to jeopardize their future together. Neither would he. He let out a sigh into the still room. So, why did it feel like they both were?

He shook his head out of the depressing thought. But he just couldn't shake one particular memory.

* * *

_**~ August 4, 2004 ~**_

_Scott stepped out the front door, going in search of Jean. He'd just come from seeing Rogue and she suggested that the three of them go see the new Exorcist movie, the prequel one. He couldn't wait to see it. And the younger mutants were out on a training exercise with Beast, so they wouldn't have to worry about one of them tagging along and making them see something like the Yu-Gi-Oh movie._

_Storm had said something about seeing Jean go outside earlier. That wasn't a surprise. He knew that one of her favorite parts about living at the Institute was the grounds, especially in the summer. You were hard-pressed to find her anywhere inside from July to September._

_She had a favorite spot, too. Under the apple tree, right next to the small duck pond, she especially loved it during the time the tree blossomed. She would lie back on the grass, her red hair spread around her, looking up at the blush pink flowers. Looking upon her in moments like those was breathtaking. She just fit in with the perfectness of nature._

_As he made his way towards the duck pond and tree, he started to hear the sounds of others. The pond was over a hill, so looking ahead he couldn't see anything. But he could hear laughter, more specifically, Jean's laughter. And someone else, too, someone was with her, laughing as well. It took him a moment to process the strange sound; it wasn't one he heard often. Logan? Laughing?_

_Curious, he began to crest the hill, wondering what would cause the gruff man to let loose. That's when he saw the two of them, Jean and Logan, rolling around in the grass, struggling against each other. It seemed they were… wrestling?_

_The sight before him sent mixed feelings through his core. His breath came out in shocked spurts when he saw Jean suddenly had Logan pinned to the ground, one leg thrown across Logan's, so she was semi-straddling his body. Her own body was pressed firmly into his side as her arms reached up to pin Logan's hands above his head. A sick feeling cartwheeled through his stomach._

_Time froze as he heard the combined harsh breathing of the pair before him. Scott could see from this distance at how intently they were looking into each other's eyes. It was… intimate. _God, what was going on here?

_Jean let go of the man's arms, one hand came to rest on his shoulder closest to her body, the other hovered above Logan's lips. Scott held his breath; he couldn't even breathe if he wanted to. It was like watching a train wreck, no matter how much he wanted to look away, he couldn't._

"_You're beautiful," he heard Logan murmur and Jean's following gasp in surprise._

_And then she was looking at him, shock and awareness in her green eyes. He didn't know that he'd made a sound, apparently he had. She sat up, eyes still on him. Logan was slower to sit up._

"_Scott," she said his name, just as she always had. "What have you been up to today?"_

_His eyes darted to her in surprise. Other than her cheeks matching the color of the apple blossoms, she didn't look as if anything was amiss. _What did that mean?_ Looking to Logan, the man was watching him with hardness in his eyes. "I was looking for you…"_

_She smiled and stood up. "Oh?" _Was that a tremor in her voice?

"_Yeah, Rogue was thinking of going to the movies. Want to go?" he asked slowly._

_Her eyes brightened. "Sure." She started towards him. Unexpectedly, she gave his cheek a kiss. "I'll just go get changed, all right?"_

_Scott nodded, in a daze, as he watched her give a brief wave to Logan. He looked back at the older man, surprised at the open hostility in his eyes. Taken aback, he stared the man down. It wasn't as if _he'd_ done anything wrong._

_Logan got up then, walking right past him. He shouldn't have said anything. He should have let it go. But he didn't. "Hey."_

_Logan turned around and growled out, "What?"_

"_What was that?" he asked, unsure if he wanted an answer._

_The man took two steps closer and jabbed a finger into his chest, hard. "That was nothing," he over-enunciated. "I was just keeping Jeannie company. Now, why don't you go find Rogue and keep her company?"_

Rogue?_ "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_He'd already started off, but he shot over his shoulder, "I see the way you look at her…"_

That's it? That was his response?_ He jogged after him. "Excuse me?"_

_Logan let out a gruff sigh. "It _means_ you can't have both of them, one-eye."_

"_That's not—" he began in outrage._

"_Jean deserves the world, Scott, and someone to give it to her," Logan finished. He started away in anger._

"_What?" he called out, scoffing. "Like you?"_

_Logan didn't confirm or deny it, but the hitch in his step said a lot._

* * *

Ever since that day, the two of them had been at odds. Scott knew Logan wanted Jean. _And_ he didn't like his insinuation that he was leading Rogue on, too. The two of them were just friends, that's all.

An image of Rogue from today flashed into his mind: her palpable excitement, her joy at the prospect of fulfilling her dreams, she was beautiful, but today she was radiant.

"Oh God," he groaned out into the dim room. _What was he thinking? More importantly, what was he feeling?_

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I know, no Rogue in this one. She and Alex will be back in the next chapter, along with everyone else.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading, and to those who have been reviewing: **xmen4life; Wiccamage** _(yep, modest, that's what she was being, I so did not forget the fact that she could swim… lol);_ **Guest #1** _(thx so much for the kind words)_; **and WriterHorse32** (_thx!)._

Anyways, I've begun work on the next chapter. _Sneak peek: Jean confronts Logan about him answering her phone. _

I'll try to update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution.

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

Jean glanced at her watch as she stepped into her apartment building. It was nearing six pm. _Yikes;_ she'd been out a lot longer than she thought she would be. _Logan must be getting restless,_ she thought.

She'd never made him wait this long before. She wondered what he was doing right now. She had this vivid image of him in her mind of him having shredded up all the tissues in the tissue box, like a cute little puppy being left alone for the first time. She chuckled. She'd be sure to keep that to herself; Jean knew how much Logan's tough guy image meant to him. When, really, he was just a big sweetheart.

Stepping out of the elevator, she pulled out her cell phone, seeing she had one new message. She clicked a button to play it as she grabbed her keys and stated fiddling with them.

"New message, sent by, 8-0-8-4-3-2-…" she listened to the robotic message say.

The door unlocked, she stepped inside. "Logan," she called. "Sorry, I'm—"

She stopped abruptly as the message began to play. It was Scott. _Oh, God, Scott,_ she'd completely forgotten he was going to call. And he sure sounded angry. _"… Where are you, Jean? And why is Logan answering your phone? For that matter, why is he in your apartment alone, at all? God, Jean, what's going on?"_ She heard him exhale a breath. _"Look, it's probably all nothing… but, call me back, please?"_

"End of message," the robot lady intoned.

"Jean?" She glanced up to see Logan suddenly standing there, looking at her with concern.

Not saying anything, she picked Scott's number from her contact's list. It rang and rang until it went to a message about the person not setting up their voicemail box yet.

"Jean, what's—"

Throwing her bag off her shoulder, she turned to look at her friend and former mentor. "Logan, why is Scott leaving me angry messages about you answering my phone?"

She crossed her arms over and chest and waited, giving him a stern, 'don't mess with me' look.

He had the grace to at least look sheepish. "I may or may not have answered your phone." She raised an eyebrow at him. "All right, I answered your phone… I just wanted to say hi."

Yes, sure he did, and she could sing like an angel.

"Logan," she said, letting out a sigh; she bypassed him and made for her couch, exhausted suddenly.

Hesitating, he took a step forward and then he was sitting next to her. "What did he say?" Logan wanted to know.

"Nothing, really," she responded, letting out a snort in annoyance. "Just wants to know why you were answering my phone. Why were you, again?"

"I saw Cyclops's number; like I said, I just wanted to say hi," the man explained.

Jean looked up to meet his dark eyes. She could tell he wasn't telling the whole truth. And that bugged her. What was he keeping from her?

Still, staring into his eyes, she tried to read him. There was the guilt at being caught out in his lie, the apology for invading her privacy, but underneath all that was something… else. His reason for doing whatever he was doing. And for some reason, she knew it wasn't just about answering her phone. What was it?

Without thinking, she grabbed his hand wanting to know more. She was instantly bombarded with sensations… thoughts… feelings? The roughness of his hand against her palm. The fact that she was gorgeous, simply beautiful. The want to hold her and never let her go.

All of a sudden, Logan was jerking his hand from her grip.

Stunned, she looked down at his hand as if it were the source of all she'd seen. Looking back at Logan, she saw that he was not happy at all.

He tapped his temple. "Permission, Red, remember?" His tone was gruff and displeased.

Still feeling overwhelmed, she stuttered out, "I… I'm sorry, Logan. I… I didn't mean to…"

His face softened a fraction before he stood up. "It's fine," he added, sounding anything but. "I should go."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Why?"

He gave her a wary look. "I just remembered, there's some place I got to be…"

Well if that wasn't the shadiest excuse she'd ever heard, she didn't know what was.

At her silence he made his way towards the door. Quickly, she got up to follow him. Door open halfway, he stepped into the opening. "I'm really sorry, Logan," she said hastily again. It'd been so long since she'd slipped like that. She felt awful.

He let out a sigh. "I know you are, Red," he said regretfully.

He surprised her then when he reached out a hand and let his fingers brush along the side of her cheek. And then he was gone.

Staring at the now closed door, her hand tentatively reached up to touch the exact spot he'd touched moments before. It was like his fingers were imprinted into her skin, burned there. No one's touch had ever felt like it was a part of her, like this. Not even Scott's.

* * *

Scott approached the restaurant table hesitantly. His gut instinct told him to just get the heck out of there. He didn't think anyone would notice, anyways. He was very much starting to believe that coming out with his brother and Rogue for dinner might have been a mistake. So far, it had been the two of them conversing with Scott just feeling like the third wheel.

Seeing his table, he saw that Alex was beaming at Rogue, practically bursting at the seams. And turning his gaze to Rogue he saw she looked just as ecstatic. His heart plummeted, but he didn't take a moment to consider why that was.

"Hey, guys," he greeted nonchalantly, taking his seat.

"Scott!" Rogue exclaimed; her cheeks turned red, cluing him in that something was most definitely up. Well, that and Alex's huge Cheshire grin.

"What's up?" he asked against his better judgment.

"Nothing," Alex answered quickly. "You know what, I'm going to wash up before dessert arrives."

Scott watched his brother hurry away with wide eyes. "Is it my imagination or did my brother just run away from me?"

Rogue's chuckle drew his gaze back to her. Man, did she look beautiful. She'd changed out of her jeans and t-shirt into a pretty red sundress more appropriate for the Hawaiian climate. The red color against her pale complexion did wonders for her; it brought out the peach undertones in her skin.

_She's as pretty as a peach, _he mused to himself before giving himself a mental shake. _Come on, Scott, keep it together._

"That's because he was," she confirmed, amusedly.

"Oh?" Now he was curious.

"Yeah…" Suddenly, she was transformed. Her confident air from a moment before was gone, and she sat before him fidgeting nervously.

"Rogue," he prompted. "Look at me…" She did as told, her amazing green eyes meeting his gaze. "You know you can tell me anything…"

"Ah know," she replied slowly. She didn't say anything for a good thirty seconds and he waited, knowing she'd tell him when she was ready. "Umm… Alex, uh… asked meh ta go out wit' him. Uh… just tha two of us…"

His mouth dropped open in surprise, unsure of what to say or how to feel. "Oh… like a date?"

Her eyes widened, panicking. "Uh, no… no, not ah date… just hanging out together… tha two of us, doing something… fun…"

He gave her a small smile, despite not knowing how to react, _her_ reaction was adorable. "Rogue, that's a date."

She let out a breath. "Ya're right… it is…" He didn't say anything to that and Rogue gestured at him. "So…"

"So, what?"

An exasperated sigh came from her red lips. "So, are ya ok wit' meh dating your brother?"

"Dating?" he said in surprise, not thinking. He couldn't help it, one date was hard to comprehend, but several? For some reason, that didn't sit too well with him.

"Yeah, maybe… ah don't know," she replied shyly.

She stared at him quizzically and he realized that he wasn't exactly giving her a supportive vibe. "It's fine," he quickly amended. "Why shouldn't I be ok with my best friend going out with my brother?"

She smiled at that, but didn't say more.

"So, that's why he ran off, huh?" Scott asked unsurely.

"Yeah, ah think he was ah little scared of telling ya himself," she explained.

"Why?"

Rogue leaned forward a bit, as if trying to get closer to him. "He thinks ya see meh as ah little sister… lahke ya protect meh and stuff… so he thought ya might not lahke him going out wit' meh…"

_A little sister?_ He saw Kitty as a little sister, Amara and Jubilee too… His eyes trailed over Rogue's shapely figure. He sure as hell did not see Rogue in a sibling kind of way. And at the same time, the friendship line was blurring, too. For him, at least.

"Rogue," he began, shaking himself out of his traitorous thoughts. "He's my brother, you're my best friend, I'm happy if you guys are."

"Good," she said, pleased. "Anyways, it's just one date… we'll uh see what happens…"

He nodded in understanding. He then watched her relax, the awkward conversation apparently closed. But he had one more thing to add. Again, without thinking, he reached across the table and took hold of her small hand, his fingers wrapping around hers.

"Just one thing," he said assuredly. She nodded for him to go on as her gaze drifted to their hands. "I do _not_ see you in a sisterly kind of way at all."

Her gaze shot up to his, holding him in place under its scrutiny. She visibly gulped down her uncertainty, her voice coming out low and husky as she asked, "How _do_ ya see meh?"

_As a Goddess worthy of worship. As the most divine creature on Earth. As his partner in everything…_

_Oh God…_ What was he thinking? All those thoughts should have belonged to one woman: Jean. Not Rogue.

But, as he continued to sit there, watching her watch him, thoughts of Jean flew from his head. And the next thing he knew he was opening his mouth to tell her those very thoughts and she was leaning ever closer to hear what he had to say.

They were most definitely playing with fire.

"Am I interrupting something?"

They jumped apart and looked up to see Alex hovering by the side of their table, a displeased look on his face. He looked from Rogue to Scott, focusing on him.

Rogue pulled her hand from Scott's and sat back in her chair. "Uh… no… no, ya weren't. Scott was just telling meh he's ok wit' us going out."

His brother eyed him shrewdly; Scott imagined he could see the lie of that on his face. Of course, he wasn't ok with it. He was just starting to get that. But he had to be. Both Alex and Rogue were single. Free to do as they liked. He was not.

"Are you?" Alex asked him straight out.

"Yeah," he assured.

Scott realized then and there that he seriously needed to do some thinking. His feelings were muddled and changing, maybe, and he needed to get a grasp on them before he did or said something he couldn't take back.

* * *

That's it for this one. Hope to have the next update up soon.

Thanks to everyone reading, alerting, and reviewing: **whylime; xmen4life; and WriterHorse32**.

Let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
